Under this Small Business Innovation Research (SBIR) Phase I project, Research Topic 164, the contractor will develop new or convert existing neuromodulatory technologies used for other indications to treat SUDs, in a manner that will facilitate wide application and enhance market penetration. The goal of this project is to fully develop a portable neuromodulatory intervention to reduce craving in cocaine addiction.